La bête humaine
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Les bras ballants, il reste là à regarder le soleil éclipsé se faire dévorer par les loups. Il reste là et finalement - il n'y a plus rien. - HGDM.


**18/III/2013**

* * *

Hello le peuple ! Je pourrais vous adresser mes moult et éternelles excuses, tomber à vos pieds, hurler ma honte de vous avoir abandonnés avec des glaçons dans le ventre mais - je ne le ferai pas. En vrai, j'ai juste super mal aux genoux. Une soirée samedi soir, un bleu à la cuisse dimanche matin. Et des genoux qui ont mal supporté 5 étages et ensuite 4 étages et de la marche et des tabourets tout petits pour une table super haute où mon menton arrivait à peine.

Depuis ces deux derniers mois, j'ai eu 21 ans, des carambars, un poster de Westeros trop de la mort qui tue, des robes soldés, des états grippaux en boucle et j'ai surtout beaucoup rien fait.

J'ai vu moult films et séries parmi lesquelles on peut citer : Moonrise Kingdom et Hapiness Therapy, Six feet Under, la reprise de Doctor Who (ce sale briseur de coeur !), et les fous rires dus à TBBT et New Girl. J'ai lu du Ruffin très mauvais, du Suétone très épuisant et là je bavouille sur mes SF de George Martin. J'ai été chez ma BFF faire la fête et glander encore plus qu'ici. J'ai aussi été glandée chez mes papa-maman qui me font à manger et me laissent m'abrutir devant la télé parce que bon, c'est vrai que tu las vois pas beaucoup. Je veux toujours un bébé chat roux pour réchauffer mes orteils. J'ai hâte de manger du chocolat à Pâques. Je me gorge des BA et trailers de Game of Thrones et je pleure toujours devant les trois derniers tomes hors de prix - et hors de poche. Je m'assomme régulièrement dans les poutres/velux/murs et même dans la table un jour où je ramassais un truc tombé.

Je vous avais promis une fic. Je ne sais pas quand elle atterrira ici. Je la trouve inaboutie. Il lui manque quelque chose que je suppose essentiel mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors. Wait.

Je replonge dans mes travers avec cet OS HGDM - il est glauque, il est assez abominable et bon sang, tout le monde morfle tellement. Ecrit d'une traite un soir où je pensais à peu de choses. Je l'ai retrouvé sous le nom de "wtf" et donc j'ai pensé "wtf, c'est quoi ce wtf ?", j'ai ouvert et - ah oui, effectivement wtf. Le titre est bien entendu pompé sur Zola et colle magnifiquement bien, à mon humble avis. Pour ce résumé à l'eau de rose, j'espère bien que vous l'aurez compris à la fin de ce texte.

Parce que nous les filles on préfère toujours les bad boys.

Bonne lecture les coupines !

* * *

.

**La bête humaine**

.

« Tu devrais te trouver un gentil garçon. »

Elle le sent terriblement satisfait de sa cruelle réflexion.

« Un gars un peu simplet » continue-t-il. « Il te ferait des déclarations maladroites et dégoulinantes et vous finiriez par vous marier, tu porterais sa tripotée de mômes braillards et à la fin, tu aurais le dos cassé et les yeux voilés mais tu ne serais jamais seule. »

Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle lui tourne le dos, les yeux rivés sur un bout de la lune qu'elle aperçoit entre les deux rideaux.

« Je suis sûr que c'était ça ton rêve quand t'avais dix ans. » Il marque une pause – elle suppose qu'il esquisse un rictus narquois. « Tu rêvais d'un gentil garçon. »

Elle bascule en arrière. Son épaule s'écrase contre celle de Drago et elle sent un frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Elle plante ses yeux dans ceux qu'elle distingue à peine dans la pénombre mais qu'elle sent braqués sur elle comme autant de poignards invisibles.

« Je ne veux pas d'un gentil garçon » murmure-t-elle. « Je te veux toi. » Sa voix est à peine un filet mais elle sait qu'il l'a entendue. Après tout, c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait. Sa main se glisse sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux. Au bruit des draps, elle devine qu'il amorce un mouvement vers son visage comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

A la place, il esquisse un rire moqueur. « Tu vas faire pleurer le monde, Granger. »

.

Harry la dévisage. Deux mètres à peine les séparent mais il a l'impression qu'il y a désormais un gouffre et une éternité entre eux.

Elle le regarde mais ses yeux passent au travers de sa tête comme s'il n'existait plus, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Il attend patiemment. Ca fait des années qu'il attend patiemment.

« J'ai essayé » répète-t-il pour être certain qu'elle l'ait bien entendu la première fois mais Hermione ne bronche toujours pas. On dirait qu'elle s'est entièrement transformée en pierre. « J'y suis retourné mais c'était trop tard. Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Je sais que je devais te le ramener mais j'ai – j'ai essayé, Hermione. »

Il tente de s'approcher mais brusquement, Hermione cille et son regard se braque sur lui comme si elle le reconnaissait enfin.

« Je ne voulais pas d'un gentil garçon » murmure-t-elle, la voix atone.

« Quoi ? » Harry n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

.

Les taupes ont rapporté de nombreux mouvements de troupes. Malefoy a assuré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait passer à l'attaque et qu'ils allaient tous se faire écraser comme des insectes.

« Personne ne t'oblige à rester » a claqué Harry, les mâchoires serrées à en briser les cœurs.

Malefoy a eu son mouvement de sourcil caractéristique et les dents de Harry ont crissé encore plus. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi » a soupiré Malefoy et dans un geste fataliste, il a montré Hermione. Elle a détourné les yeux.

« On pourrait proposer un échange au Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit Amelia Jones. Malefoy renifle sans discrétion.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Vendons lui Potter et vivons tous heureux dans un monde de ténèbres. »

Amelia secoue la tête. Elle n'émet plus un son.

.

Ce n'est pas Potter qu'il faut vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut quelqu'un d'autre. Il aime châtier les traîtres et les lâches et il y a bien une chose qu'il doit reconnaître, Harry Potter n'est aucun des deux.

Amelia expose son plan dans le secret d'une chambre et Harry sent son cœur se gonfler, se gonfler et il secoue la tête parce que non, il ne peut pas, c'est trop horrible, Hermione le tuera. Amelia tire une drôle de tête. Elle est toute nue contre lui et lui, parle d'Hermione Granger. Il ne cherche même pas à se justifier.

« Je ne ferai pas ça à Hermione » répète-t-il parce que décidemment, briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie n'est pas dans ses plans – même si son cœur à lui est brisé depuis déjà longtemps.

.

« C'est une blague Potter ? »

On ne rigole plus trop au Siège. Les rires font trop mal.

« Non. Une idée. »

« C'est ton coup du moment qui te l'a proposée ? » Il ne tente même pas de défendre Amelia. « Désolé Potter mais je n'irai pas à la boucherie pour ta belle cicatrice, trouve toi un autre pigeon. »

« C'est toi que Voldemort veut » rappelle Harry d'un ton plat. Malefoy lui fait le plaisir de lui jeter un regard glacé. Ca se veut rebelle et c'est même pas capable d'entendre prononcer un nom. « Enfin, réfléchis juste. Ca pourrait être une diversion pour nous permettre de passer à l'offensive. Si Voldemort est occupé a palabrer devant toi, ça me laissera une marche de manœuvre pour »

« Crève ! » crache Malefoy et il sort à grands pas.

.

« Je le voulais lui » souffle Hermione.

Ses yeux sont immenses, Harry a l'impression qu'il va se noyer dans toute sa détresse. Il tente de respirer mais les yeux d'Hermione l'aspirent, l'avalent, le dévorent et soudain, il ne sait plus qui il est, ni ce qu'il a fait pour que Hermione le regarde comme ça.

Elle le voulait lui. Et Harry la voulait elle.

« Tu devais me le ramener » continue-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

« J'ai essayé » plaide-t-il mais elle ne parait pas l'entendre. Lui aurait passé son existence à écouter le son de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire » gémit-elle, le cœur en sang, tout ce sang qui dégouline sur leurs chaussures.

Harry la dévisage avec une telle intensité qu'il a l'impression de chanceler quand elle croise son regard. « Je suis encore là, moi » s'entend-il dire.

.

« On te livre à lui en disant qu'on veut juste une trêve pour cet hiver, que nos forces armées sont à bout et qu'il est plus que nécessaire que nous les regroupions. Ca va flatter son égo, il ne pourra pas refuser. Il ne veut pas une victoire facile, il veut que son nom soit inscrit partout dans l'univers. Nous écraser sans rencontrer de résistance ne serait pas amusant. Là-dessus, il va battre le rappel des troupes, ses hommes vont retourner à Springfield. C'est là que nous allons les attaquer et en finir définitivement. Après je m'occuperais de Voldemort et »

« Et moi pendant ce temps là ? » interrompt grossièrement Malefoy. « J'attends tranquillement que saint Potter vienne me sortir des vilaines griffes dans lesquelles il m'a jeté ? »

« En gros oui. »

Ils se dévisagent. Malefoy dégouline de mépris et d'arrogance, Harry aimerait lui coller son poing dans la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la bouillie de son visage pâle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui va me faire croire que je peux te faire confiance, que tu vas véritablement venir me chercher ? »

Harry sent le sang battre à ses oreilles, à ses tempes. Malefoy ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Je viendrais te chercher Malefoy » marmonne Harry, hargneux. « Je le ferai parce que Hermione ne – le supporterait pas. »

Un rictus puant la satisfaction étire les lèvres de Malefoy et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour qu'elle t'aime pas vrai ? » Et il éclate de rire.

.

Hermione a tempêté, menacé, explosé mais rien n'y a fait, Malefoy a continué de sourire comme si ce n'était rien, comme s'il s'en fichait qu'une femme comme Hermione l'aime plus que sa propre vie.

« Voldemort va te tuer ! » hurle-t-elle hystérique et à chaque fois qu'elle se jette sur lui pour tenter de le retenir, il se dégage sèchement de sa poigne, la repousse brutalement et ricane cyniquement.

« Potter va venir me sauver » répète-t-il invariablement. Harry se demande s'il dit ça simplement pour l'énerver et le défier de réellement le faire ou juste pour se convaincre. Il espère que Malefoy crève de trouille à ce moment-là.

« N'importe qui pourrait prendre ton apparence avec du polynectar ! » invective follement Hermione. « Tu pourrais rester ici et ne »

« Rien ne me retient vraiment, ici, Granger » coupe Malefoy. Son ton est ignoble, son rictus plus encore. Hermione s'est stoppée, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur au fond du ventre. Il lui suffit d'un mot et Harry abat Malefoy sans une hésitation, même si ça doit lui coûter la guerre et la victoire, il s'en fout, il s'enfuira avec Hermione.

Les yeux acier sont rivés sur Hermione. Le silence est si intense que Harry cesse de respirer – il n'y a plus que son cœur qui bat violemment dans sa poitrine et celui d'Hermione qui ne bat plus du tout.

« Espèce de » commence-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle lève le bras pour l'abattre sur la pommette de cet odieux personnage mais Malefoy est plus rapide, il se saisit de sa main et la tire sans douceur contre lui. Leurs corps s'entrechoquent dans un bruit de misère. Sa main libre emprisonne le menton d'Hermione, tirant sans y prendre garde sur les mèches brunes.

Leurs visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry a la désagréable impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Il n'arrive pourtant pas à détourner les yeux.

Le corps d'Hermione est arqué contre celui de Malefoy comme si elle cherchait à la fois à le fuir et à se coller, à s'incorporer au second corps. Malefoy la regarde. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme ça, et voit ce que Harry ne verra jamais.

« Ca fait quoi d'aimer un héros, Granger ? » murmure Malefoy d'un ton rauque. Furtivement, l'œil gris a glissé sur Harry et s'est teinté de la froide lueur de la victoire.

Hermione se jette sur les lèvres de Malefoy comme si demain n'existait pas.

.

« C'est moi qui te tuerai » rétorque-t-elle farouchement. Ca lui tire un rire rauque et moqueur, il penche la tête sur le côté, clairement amusé par sa déclaration. Elle ne bronche pas. « Je suis sérieuse. Je te tuerai si tu ne reviens pas. »

« Et qui te tuera, Granger si je ne rentre pas ? »

Elle parait déstabilisée qu'il entre si facilement dans son jeu. Il mord son épaule. « Je te mangerai, moi, Granger » dit-il paisiblement en clairsemant sa peau de petites morsures acides. « Un jour où tu dormiras, je viendrai m'allonger près de toi et je t'ouvrirai le ventre – comme ça. » Il joint le geste à la parole. Son doigt appuie sur son sternum et descend lentement en ligne droite jusqu'à son nombril. Hermione rentre le ventre, frissonnante. « Il y aura du sang partout » murmure Drago en faisant mine d'écarter la chair de ses deux mains. Il pose les lèvres au dessus de son nombril, y glisse la langue.

Hermione hoquette.

« Ensuite, je prendrai ton cœur et je le mangerai. Je le mangerai jusqu'au bout et tu me regarderas faire et après je te tuerai. »

Son ton est si calme, si serein, Hermione a l'impression qu'il parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Les yeux aciers s'attardent sur elle.

« Non » s'entend-elle répondre. « Si tu me tues, je ne pourrai pas te tuer après et je refuse que tu vives sans moi. »

Un rictus narquois lui répond. Drago plongea la tête sur son ventre et y frotte sa joue, les yeux clos. « Qui t'a dit que je vivrai sans toi, Granger » souffle-t-il – sa peau se hérisse de chair de poule. Elle glisse prudemment les mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

.

Toute cette journée a été un échec. Les lambeaux de leurs forces ont été décimés – Amelia a disparu dans la boue d'un fossé – Voldemort est toujours en vie – Malefoy ne l'est probablement plus.

Et Hermione le regarde comme s'il n'était plus qu'un étranger.

.

Les hivers suivant sont terribles. Les sorciers tombent comme des mouches. Il n'y a pas eu de trêve.

En réalité, Harry ignore le temps qui passe. Le brouillard des détraqueurs pèse depuis trop longtemps sur leurs vies. Il ne sait plus quel âge il a, ni quelles saisons se succèdent. Même les nuits se confondent aux jours.

Il est épuisé. Il n'est même plus sûr d'avoir une armée à sa disposition – le Siège est quasiment désert. Il n'est plus sorti depuis une éternité. Peut-être qu'au final, dix ans ont passé, Voldemort les a tous écrasés, a pris le pouvoir et qu'il se moque bien du survivant qui se planque hors du monde.

Parfois il se dit qu'il aurait aimé emmener Hermione loin de tout ça. De tous les êtres qu'il devait sauver, Hermione avait été sa priorité.

Et maintenant, Hermione erre comme une ombre dans les larges couloirs sombres du Siège.

.

Dès le début, il a pris l'habitude de dormir avec Hermione. Elle a l'air d'une poupée de chiffons. Il se blottit contre elle, respire avidement l'odeur de sa nuque. Hermione ne bouge pas de toute la nuit, le matin il la retrouve aussi figée, les yeux ouverts sur le vide.

Hermione est son soleil – il ne vit que par elle.

.

« Hermione ? » Elle bouge à peine. Dans la blancheur de la nuit, il a l'impression qu'elle a les lèvres bleues. Son cœur bondit et il resserre son emprise sur elle. Son bras passe sur sa poitrine, se referme sous son aisselle – il ne sent plus son cœur battre.

Elle expire lentement.

« Hermione » souffle-t-il contre sa nuque. « Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Le silence est maître de la chambre. Partout où il tourne le regard, Harry a l'impression que le souvenir de Malefoy l'assaille avec ses grandes dents blanches et ses yeux de poignards.

Il attend le cœur au bord des lèvres, une réponse – comme chaque nuit, elle soupire délicatement et murmure « Tu es gentil Harry. »

.

Voldemort fait enfin ce faux pas fatal. Ils sont une poignée à prendre en assaut le bastion des Mangemorts. L'endroit est presque aussi désert que le Siège – à croire que tous les soldats sont morts et que les survivants se terrent dans un coin. La foi n'existe plus – engloutie dans le froid et le noir et la fin des temps.

Voldemort est un vieil homme, abandonné par ses armées, il se cachait aussi du survivant, ce dernier millénaire. Il tombe en poussière – Harry se sent à peine satisfait. Toute la boue enrobe son cœur.

Dans les geôles, on trouve des cadavres, des cadavres, des cadavres. Le seul survivant a les cheveux blonds et quand il aperçoit Potter de derrière ses barreaux, il esquisse un petit rire amusé comme si finalement, tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague.

« Je pensais bien que tu finirais par venir me chercher, espèce de connard. »

.

Un mort de plus, ce n'est pas grand-chose, se scande Harry Potter. Puis il pense à son soleil éteint et vraiment, ça fait atrocement mal.

.

Elle ne bronche pas.

Malefoy ne ressemble plus à un être humain et pourtant elle le fixe comme si le monde avait implosé. Harry a froid dans ses os et dans ses veines et il attend qu'Hermione le regarde, lui, mais son regard est rivé sur le revenant et le fouille et l'adore et lui hurle en silence le manque qu'elle a de lui.

Malefoy finit par esquisser un rictus qu'on distingue à peine sous son visage couverts de poils, barbe et cheveux et sourcils et toute cette poussière et ce sang caillé.

« Salut Granger » susurre-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse et maladroite qui n'a plus rien de celle séduisante dont il usait jadis. Hermione cille et descend une marche comme si s'approcher signifiait la disparition de ce fantôme.

Harry aimerait planter un couteau dans le dos de Malefoy et replanter et replanter encore dans un geste mécanique – parce que bordel, Malefoy était mort, mort et enterré et disparu et inexistant et un putain de souvenir.

Hermione fronce les sourcils. Ils savent tout deux en un éclair qu'elle se retient d'éclater en sanglots. A la place, elle dit : « Tu es en retard » et remonte les escaliers.

Malefoy lui emboîte le pas sans attendre.

.

Harry a l'abominable certitude que le dos d'Hermione qui disparaît dans l'escalier, suivie de la silhouette hirsute et animale de Malefoy, est la dernière chose qu'il verra d'elle. Il a l'impression que l'air s'échappe de ses poumons et il halète, attirant le regard gris et vainqueur sur lui.

Le soleil a tout cramé au creux de son ventre.

.

Granger n'a rien dit de toutes les marques qui jalonnent son corps. Elle a embrassé certaines cicatrices, caressé d'autres et lui a fait comme si elle n'existait pas.

« Tu crois que ta salive de Sang-de-Bourbe va réparer tout ça ? » a-t-il dit au début et comme elle haussait les épaules, il l'a répété plusieurs fois, curieux de savoir jusqu'où sa patience irait.

Mais Granger a grandi en son absence – elle n'est pas souvent là, comme si son corps n'abritait plus grand-chose.

Potter lui a parlé des tests dont il a été victime, avec son foutu sourire de taré au coin des lèvres. Il a conclu en annonçant que la présence de sang de troll dans ses veines n'était pas à exclure. Malefoy a brièvement pensé à lui éclater le visage en deux.

Il sent Potter sur elle.

.

Les siècles ont passé si lentement sans Drago. Il est de retour et elle a l'impression qu'ils sont enfermés dans cette chambre depuis mille ans – et ce n'est pas assez pour se rassasier, ce n'est plus suffisant.

Elle pense parfois à Harry, demeuré au bas des escaliers et dans le brouillard de son esprit, elle oublie presque qui il est.

Elle regarde les cicatrices de Drago, regarde cette fenêtre qui donne toujours sur la nuit et elle a le sentiment que le monde s'est arrêté et qu'ils vont vivre ensemble pour l'éternité.

.

« Je t'avais dit que je te mangerais. » Hermione cligne des yeux, pas certaine d'avoir convenablement entendu. Elle est allongée en chien de fusil sur le vieux matelas gris. Elle est glacée des pieds à la tête.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Drago lui tourne le dos. Avec ses cicatrices argentées qui listent son corps, elle a l'impression qu'il brille sous la pleine lune.

« Tu voulais me tuer, Gryffondor – j'ai bien ri ce jour là. Je t'ai dit que moi j'allais te tuer et te manger en entier. » Il se retourne à moitié, darde sur elle son regard acier.

Elle cille, malgré elle. Elle se rappelle. Drago glisse jusqu'au lit et se frotte contre elle. Elle ouvre les bras. Les lèvres de Drago trouvent immédiatement le chemin de sa gorge et viennent s'y imprimer dans un sourire mesquin.

« Certains Mangemorts mangeaient des moldus » murmure-t-il, tout contre elle. « Ils disaient que c'était infect et que ça puait, pire que les rats. Et moi, ils m'injectaient tous ces trucs, ils voulaient voir ce que ça allait faire et si les moldus auraient un meilleur goût pour moi. »

Elle frémit à peine, habituée à ses délires morbides. Elle serre un peu plus les bras, un peu plus les yeux.

« Ils étaient dégueulasses » ajoute-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Hermione a un sursaut d'horreur – Malefoy la broie contre le matelas, annihilant toute manifestation de résistance.

« Je pensais à toi, Granger » souffle-t-il, son nez caressant sa gorge avec une extrême délicatesse. « Tu sentais bon avant et tu me brûlais le corps avec tes maladresses de petite amoureuse. Et je t'avais promis de te dévorer toute crue juste après l'amour. J'ai pensé le faire pendant que tu dormais mais je me suis souvenue de tes regards, Gryffondor. »

Elle a le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Il va jaillir de sa cage thoracique et percuter le cœur de Drago.

« Tu es passée où Granger ? Tu as disparu dans ta coquille de Sang-de-Bourbe. Potter t'a toute crevassée. Il ne t'aime pas assez pour te manger. Personne ne t'aime plus que moi. Reviens, Sang-de-Bourbe, reviens dans tes yeux et regarde moi quand je te dévorerai. »

.

Confusément, elle s'est souvenue des dernières paroles de Harry avant qu'il ne lui ramène Drago. Malefoy le cobaye de Voldemort – Voldemort qui voulait créer des soldats invincibles – des soldats invincibles engendrés par croisements hybrides – croisements hybrides à base de manticore, de lycanthrope, d'acromentule.

Malefoy le résultat de toute cette folie.

« Tu t'en fous de coucher avec un animal ? Je suis sûr que tu m'aimerais plus si j'avais du sang d'elfe de maison dans les veines » a-t-il ricané après son retour.

.

Sa langue a tracé des arabesques sur sa gorge et soudain elle n'a plus sentie son corps. Paralysée, elle l'a dévisagé. Il a relevé ses yeux plus argentés que la lune ronde et a esquissé ce demi sourire qui a dévoilé une canine plus acérée qu'avant.

Il lui a embrassé les lèvres en disant « reviens, Granger, reviens ». Et puis il a embrassé ses paupières et quand elle a réouvert les yeux, le feu de son regard était de nouveau là.

Alors, Malefoy a plongé sur son ventre et le sang a giclé sur leurs deux sourires d'amoureux.

* * *

Voilà. Au départ, je devais laisser un paragraphe où une guérisseuse expliquait à Harry les tout nouveaux problèmes de Malefoy mais ça cassait le rythme, ça sortait de nul part et l'implicite est tellement plus fun que l'explicite. Si vous n'avez strictement rien compris à cette fin et bien tant mieux pour vous, il doit rester quelque chose à sauver. Pour les autres... faites comme moi, cachez votre côté clairement bizarre.

Je sais que ça fait sept ans (déjà, ohmondieu) que je baratine le monde avec mes HPHG = inceste mais voyez vous avec le film 7.2 et surtout mes OS de Ca fond les glaçons, j'ai pensé que bon, ça aurait tellement pu arriver. Imaginons que les mondes parallèles existent (et Doctor Who dit qu'ils existent alors ils existent), dans l'un de ceux là, il se peut que peut-être HPHG soit une réalité. Et dans tous sans exception, Malefoy garde sa chevelure dans l'épilogue, bon sang de bonsoir. Et puis bon, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce faux trio.

Je vais maintenant me lever, manger un bout de chocolat, ou deux ou trois et trouver la foi d'aller chercher mon colis de la redoute et forcément de quoi remplir mon frigo.

Je vous kiss kiss tout partout. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour votre présence.

* * *

Les profs d'anglais sont la pire espèce du monde - après les profs de prépa et les huissiers et les contrôleurs de bus et les gens de la CAF.


End file.
